russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Carita de Angel', 'Janella in Wonderland'm 'Your Heart, My Love' lead IBC's new primetime seryes
January 24, 2014 Sequestered radio and television station IBC continues to change the landscape of primetime TV viewing with 3 new programs as PrimeTastik that offer new and exciting perspectives on genres already popular and surging a phenomenal growth with the viewing public explained that part of their investment pirating talents for superstars and new shows presented the upcoming business strategy of the no.3 network observed that the said strategy resembles that of the two competing media giants ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Kapinoy viewers aim to deliver a fresh new perspective at how audiences enjoy the network’s news and current affairs, children and educational, entertainment and sports programs,” said Eric Canoy, IBC chairman to be one of the top players in the TV industry. The Kapamilya and Kapuso networks were offering different TV series from teleserye, fantaserye, telenovela and Koreanovela, The Kapinoy Network is now competing and fighting pitted against Primetime Bida and Telebabad via their Primetime Panalo to catch up with leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. ith its many hit shows and commercial success, IBC makes primetime viewing more enjoyable and exciting as it announces its program line-up beginning January 27, 2014 establishes itself as a trendsetter in the industry as it unveils bigger, better and brighter shows for the 2014. Despite a P13,000 billion net profit in 2013, the show must go on for IBC spent more money earned quality entertainment for more big-budget primetime teleseryes every weeknight like the fantaseryes are Carita de Angel (5:45PM), Janella in Wonderland (7:30PM) and the primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love (9:30PM). Raffle prizes, gorgeous giveaways and different pakulo were all present in the event sure to engage viewers with its unique and fast-paced stories of teleserye fare. The Kapinoy Network’s new shows on Philippine TV history, which will start airing January 27, offer the primetime block PrimeTastik, said IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, who led the launch party at the Market Market events place in Taguig City on Saturday. “The new line-up not only set the bar higher for innovativeness, quality local production and production values but it also reinforces The Kapinoy Network’s vision to become a formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive programming standards,” Boots added. It has made the advantages in financial resources. The third placer network has now the capability of producing more shows and improve its content. In the Ad Congress, Mr. Canoy and Ms. Roa laid out the following plans and goals for The Kapinoy Network: *Use high-defenition production equipment, tapeless digital system, and improve their transmission through more powerful transmitters nationwide. *Beef up their news department IBC News and Current Affairs come out with new shows. *Develop their own talents and superstars through Kapinoy Talent Center. *Put up their own music recording company IBC Records which produce more albums featuring the finest singers compete with Star Records and GMA Records. *Their original tele-movie through their own film production and produce more-than telemovie than the combined output of the two leading networks now. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap are the hosts. The third leading network in Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa owned network is poised to lure as many talents from ABS-CBN and GMA to strengthen its position in the broadcast industry. In a program hosted by Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and Richard Yap as Sir Chief of the top-rated family sitcom Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya, members of the media, IBC Board of Directors like Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Reynaldo Castro, Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Visconde, Alturo Alejandrino and other guests were treated to a detailed sneak preview of each show, not only from their respective trailers but also from the Kapinoy superstars involved who personally discussed their roles. The child star Mutya Orquia is in the cast of Carita de Angel. Carita de Angel cast members from left: Mutya Orquia, John Regala, Mitch Valdez, Henry Edwards and Candy Pangilinan IBC's primetime block will never be the same again starting January 27 as the new evening primetime programming kick-off with the highly-anticipated inspirational fantaserye Carita de Angel which airs on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday starts at 5:45pm right after Noli Me Tangere. The fantaserye top-bileld by the discovery child star wonder Mutya Orquia as the character Dulce Maria for her lead role, with veteran actors and actresses John Regala, Candy Pangilinan, Mitch Valdez and Henry Edwards. Under the direction of Mac Alejandre and the theme song The Prayer performed by The Loboc Children's Choir and The CompanY to lend their voices. Many of the broadcast journalists now working GMA Channel 7, ABS-CBN Channel 2 and TV Channel 5 originally worked and honed their skills at IBC 13 and RPN 9 explains why the editors and reporters now manning the news departments of IBC 13 and RPN 9 are new faces. The network's primetime newscast Express Balita on weeknights at 6:30PM (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and INN). The long-running flagship national news program anchored by the formidable news anchors Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Anthony Pangilinan deliver more national, local and global news, as well as ppolitics, crime and police stories, CCTV report, malacanang, citizen journalism, OIL price, peso-dollar stock exchange, public service, weather forecast, sports news and showbiz news, remark IBC news head Maria Ressa along with the news correspondent reporters of IBC news team. Janella in Wonderland cast member Janella Salvador. The cast members of Janella in Wonderland from left: Andrei Felix, Marlo Mortel, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Bettina Carlos and Alfred Vargas in sitting. Janella Salvador in a dance number. Every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 7:30PM, so-called fantasy opera of the superstar network introducing the first-of-its-kind mermaid tale fantaserye called Janella in Wonderland top-billed by teen star princess Janella Salvador debut as her first leading role of played the character in ordinary girl mermaid Janella Bernardo, a 15-year-old young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea for true love while Salvador performed with a dance number. Maya and Sir Chief interviews Janella Salvador. Alongside Salvador, the cast members will captivate viewers with its unique blend of teen drama, fantasy, romance and adventure responsibility in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths also stars are Andrei Felix (Marvin Santos), Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred), Chin Chin Gutierrez (Dina Bernardo), Bettina Carlos (Bettina Santos) and Alfred Vargas (Edward Frondo) directed by the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, Godwin Lucena as the editor, Joel Mercado as writer and Rosselle Beegee-Soldao as the executive producer, said IBC chief entertainment content officer Laurenti Dyogi. Your Heart, My Love cast member Dingdong Dantes. Your Heart, My Love love-team Cristine Reyes and Dingdong Dantes. Finally, the much-awaited daily primetime soap opera Your Heart, My Love, a newest primetime hit romantic teleserye airs weeknights at 9:30PM slot premieres on January 27. It boast a unique of primetime soap opera mix of drama, romance, melodrama and action directed by box-office director Wenn V. Deramas, boast an all-star and rate production quality. Your Heart, My Love veteran Ronnie Ricketts, Cherry Pie Picache and Ronaldo Valdez. Your Heart, My Love cast member Cherry Pie Picache. Sir Chief and Maya interview Cristine and Dingdong. The directors and the cast of Your Heart, My Love. Your Heart, My Love top-billed by the love team as the drama princess Cristine Reyes as Sophie dela Cruz and Kapinoy primetime prince Dingdong Dantes as Richard Buenavista along with a powerhouse cast like the action star Ronnie Ricketts (Ronald Bautista) and award-winning actress Cherry Pie Picache (Susan Bonnevon) who cons her way to the world of the rich and famous by put together a family and friends, trhe primetime teleserye also featuring Ces Quesada (Cherry dela Cruz), Ian Veneracion (Martin Gutierrez), Bimby Yap, Jr. (Zaijan Santos), DJ Durano (Diether Ramos), Nikki Bacolod (Marga Gonzales), Steven Silva (Steve Atayde), Joyce Jimenez (Barbara Viado), Xyriel Manabat (young Sophie dela Cruz), Janeena Chan (Nicole delos Reyes), Dino Imperial (Ronnie Escudero), Andi Manzano (Andy San Jose), Maui Taylor (Yen Bautista), Ronaldo Valdez (Dario Buenavista) and Bojo Molina (Ed Ponce), most of whom were on hand to personally invite to invite everyone to watch the show with the evil aunt Princess Punzalan (Barbara Perez), Juan Rdrigo (Don Regaldo) and Tetchie Agbayani (Maria Ladameto). IBC chairman Eric Canoy nd IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa flanked by director Wenn V. Deramas and Laurenti Dyogi. We are also told that the primetime television with a hit telenovela La Madrastra at 10:00PM top-billed by the Mexican star actress Victoria Tuffo as the lead role, and the Koreanovela My Love Patzzi at 10:30PM starring the Korean superstar Jang Nara. On top of the exciting entertainment line-up that IBC has in store for viewers in primetime, the network will also apply its technology and expertise in the way news is delivered and presented using state-of-the-art equipment and its dedicated pool of professionals at IBC News and Current Affairs. Wherever viewers may be in the world, Pinoy viewers would have access to IBC’s outstanding news and sports reporting. For sporting news, nothing beats the 201 Winter Olympics which IBC and Viva Sports will exclusively cover on free Philippine television starting February 8. The program host for this global sports spectacle is sports man Vincent Santos. Live Olympic action and sporting highlights will be available on IBC, INN, DZTV Radyo Budyonh and via Sky Cable’s premium channels. Viva Sports, the sports production of Viva Entertainmet in partnership with IBC, will showcase the 2014 Winter Olympics as the event’s exclusive Philippine free TV broadcaster. IBC and INN will treat die-hard sports fans to full, uninhibited access to the 40 Winter sports as they happen. The whole world will witness the best athletes from 130 participating countries vie for the much coveted gold, silver and bronze positions. The English capital will host a series of historic events that are sure to be awe-inspiring and memorable. The sports sector has likewise gained IBC’s attention with the designation of Vincent Santos, James Yap, Robert Jaworski, Nonito Donaire, Efren Bata Reyes, and Honorio Honorio as the sports ambassadors. Instant IBC following has already began with the live airing on free TV full access to the 2014 Winter Olympics and all its sporting events with Vincent leading the delegation. The Opening will take centerstage on IBC airing live on February 8, Saturday at 3:30 AM (Philippine Standard time). Swimming, billiards, boxing, MMA and basketball will be featured on IBC, while audiences can watch sporting events like volleyball, gymnastics, diving, swimming, tennis, badminton, table tennis, among others on INN. IBC News Network (INN), the first non-stop news and sports channel on free TV, will also provide the most comprehensive primetime coverage of the Winter 2014 Olympics.IBC News Center speciareports will keep viewers up to date of the latest medal standings. Kapinoy sportsmen Vincent Santos lated to lead the Viva Sports delegation to London this February to deliver the most significant highlights of all sporting events in the Olympics, particularly the standings of the Philippines’ own Olympic contingent. Filipinos will surely go faster, higher and stronger with the Kapatid Network as it delivers a superior Olympic viewing experience this year. Watch homegrown Filipino greats as they fight for glory, pride and country only on IBC and INN.